


By Dawn's Early Light

by siriusblue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chubby Mycroft Holmes, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblue/pseuds/siriusblue
Summary: Victorian AU. After their first night together, Mycroft and Greg discover sex is all very well, but love is worth so much more...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	By Dawn's Early Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrynTWedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTWedge/gifts).



> Written for the truly wonderful Bryntwedge's birthday. Happy Birthday, darling dragon. I hope you like it.

Inspector Lestrade woke slowly and stretched. Funny, there seemed to be a lot more room than usual in his single bed.

Lestrade cracked one eye open to take in his surroundings. This was definitely not his bedroom.

The linen he was snuggled under was much finer than he was used to for a start. Plush curtains were doing a stellar job of keeping most of the dawn light out of the bedroom.

Opening both eyes this time, Lestrade found himself being glared at by a stern gent in a framed photograph that rested on a heavy oak dresser. Sticking out his tongue at the vaguely familiar face, Lestrade turned over to get his first look at the reason he was in such a palatial bedroom and found himself looking into a pair of beautiful blue eyes that were looking at him with deep fondness.

"Good morning, my dearest Gregory," said Mycroft Holmes. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a log," admitted Lestrade. "Your bed is amazingly comfortable. Also what we  _ did  _ in this bed pretty much guaranteed a peaceful night. You are positively insatiable, Mycroft."

Oh, that was an even more beautiful sight than waking up next to a nude Mycroft Holmes. The man was blushing and that rosy glow covered his entire majestic body, throwing his freckles into sharp relief.

"The feelings you evoke in me," Mycroft confessed, his hand straying to Lestrade's arm and stroking it timidly, "are like none I have ever felt before. If I did not know that such things were stuff and utter nonsense, I would believe you had bewitched me, my dear. Never would I have imagined the ecstasy of making love with you. Now I know what Chaucer alluded to, that Shakespeare hinted at and those penny dreadfuls scream aloud at every turn. I never imagined myself to be a passionate man until a year ago."

"Our first kiss?" Lestrade teased.

"Verily," admitted Mycroft. "I was humbled by the fact that someone as personable as you could consider me as a suitable mate, that knew my darkest secret and cared not a jot, for it was his also."

Mycroft appeared to have lost his timidity as his long fingers started to caress Lestrade's shoulders, sliding down to his neck and ghosting over his chest, making Lestrade sigh with pleasure.

"Not something I'd normally admit to  _ anyone,  _ let alone the man who practically runs the Empire," replied Lestrade, his voice rough with arousal. "Yet you deduced it within seconds. Not that I'm complaining, not when it brought me you."

Mycroft leaned in and kissed him, the softness of his beard rubbing against Lestrade's chin as he returned the kiss and let his hands do their own bit of exploring, mapping every curve and hollow of Mycroft's form and delighting in the needy noises his lover was making.

"We need to be careful, my dearest." Lestrade cautioned Mycroft when they broke for air. "If anyone were to find out, we would both be ruined. I know how coppers that go to the bad get treated in prison but you...the disgrace...the shame."

Mycroft silenced him with another kiss.

"I feel no shame when I am with you, my dear. Besides, my valet has been here all night, despite appearances, and will swear on a stack of Bibles that nothing untoward took place. I merely offered you a bed because we had somewhat overindulged in fine port and brandy the night before."

Lestrade grinned.

"No wonder you're a genius. Your valet must be one of the richest men in Christendom."

Mycroft chuckled and drew Lestrade close so the other man could feel how much he was desired, how much he was cherished.

"I pay him a princely salary to be both deaf and blind to my lifestyle and he has never disappointed me in all this time. It is a bonus that he thinks you are a proper gentleman, despite your lowly profession."

There was a mischievous twinkle in Mycroft's eye which deserved, in Lestrade's opinion, to be swatted by the pillow. He squawked as Mycroft grabbed him and pinned him to the mattress with his superior strength.

"Keep doing that," moaned Lestrade "and we're in danger of never leaving this bed."

Mycroft rolled his hips against his lover's and muttered "I have no issue with that."

"Incubus. You're scandalising your great-great great grandfather over there on the dresser." Lestrade indicated the photograph with a jerk of his head.

Mycroft snorted with laughter.

"That is dear Uncle Rudy and you are correct. He would be incredibly scandalised. Not to mention jealous. Besides the more I fall in love with you, my Gregory, the less I care what anyone thinks."

"Dangerous words from a dangerous man. Just as well I love you too and can stop you being too rash."

Both men stopped and took stock of what had just been declared as naturally as breathing and realised the world was still spinning and the Apocalypse had not yet been ushered in. Instead they both took the time to show, in every possible way, just what it meant to love and be loved as dawn continued to break over the grimy city.

  
  



End file.
